ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
OH MY GOSH, YOUR FACE!
OH MY GOSH YOUR FACE is a fan made episode of Ben 10: Meme Force. It is written by Figy. Synopsis A sample for Ben 10: Meme Force. Ben: Hmm, OH POTATO CHIPS! Ben said and grabbed a potato chip bag from under the seat. Kevin: Ben, you don't know where that's been...... Ben was already eating the chips. Ben: What were you saying? Kevin: Nevermind Ben watch went weird and a new hologram appear. Ben: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! He slapped down the watch and turned into Echo Echo Kevin: WHAT THE F........UDGE! Ben: What do you mean....... wait, why is my voice squeaky, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! Kevin: AAAAAAAAAH, STOP SINGING THE NYAN CAT SONG Kevin yelled and held his ears. It was a mix of nyan cat and a high pitch noise that would break glass. Kevin's plumber badge lit up. Gwen: Kevin, come down here, the Forever Knights are...... There message went off. Kevin: Let's go........ AND STOP FREAKING SINGING! Kevin yelled and slapped Ben in the back of the head. (The Gibbs Slap! :D NCIS Reference) Ben detransformed and followed Kevin to the car. When they made it to the forever knight base, it was chaos. Debris everywhere. Ben: Da fudge The got out of the car. Ben: THIS LOOKS LIKE A SITUATION FORRRRRRR! Ben transformed. Ben: HUMUNGOUSAUR! The Forever Knights broke out laughing and fell over. Ben: What's so funny? Kevin: Your face Ben: I'm serious Kevin: I'm serious too, your face is really ugly, more than usual......... Ben stared at him and kept going, kicking all the forever knights off as he sang "La, La, La, La". Humungousaur skipped through the castle and made it to the main room. Sir George sat there. All the men in the room broke out laughing. George: Oh my gosh, what happened to your face......... Ben sneered at him. He grabbed a bar and threw it at him. George: Serious, what happened to your face...... Ben: SHUT UP ABOUT MY FACE, I BET YOU DON'T WANT ME TALKING ABOUT YOUR MOM! Forever Knights: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, GEORGE JUST GOT TOLDDDDDDDDD! Sir George grabbed and sword and chased after Ben. Ben blocked, but finally took a hit. He transformed. Ben: CHROMASTONE! Sir George: NOOOOOOOO! Ben: I'M FIRIN' MAI LAZAR!!!! Ben shot lasers out of his hands and even out of his mouth. Sir George fell. Ben transformed. Ben: GOOOOOOOOOOP! Sir George looked up. George: TOOOOOOOO.............. EPICCCCCCCCCCCCCC! Sir George blew up. Ben grabbed a mirror out of nowhere. He looked in the mirror. Ben: TOOOOOOOO.............. EPICCCCCCCCCCCCCC! Ben himself blew up, then the U.F.O. collected all his goo and came back. Ben: I am so awesome........ Ben freed Gwen. Ben: Gwen you would never believe what happened. I think magical potato chips made my watch awesomer. Gwen: -_- Ben, you finally lost it, I always saw this coming. Ben: OH NO YOU DIDN'T, GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRL He snapped his finger. Gwen looked at the screen. Gwen: Yeah, he's lost it....... Plot Ben unlocks awesome new versions of his aliens from "magical potato chips". Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Aliens Used *Echo Echo (Or Nyan Nyan) *Humungousaur *Chromastone *Goop Villans *Forever Knights *Sir George (Assumed Deceased) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Meme Force